wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Panwings
Made by Arya, no touchie Panwings Description: Large, mammalian dragons with hard armor-like scales. They have serrated horns, and weak underbellies. Abilities: Firebreath, armor-like scales that spike outwards when curled up into a tight ball. Location:'''The region between the Icewings, Skywings and Sandwings '''Queen: Queen Shale Diet: Fish, large insects, birds, fruit and plants Alliances: Sandwings, Deathwings, Trickwings, Skywings, Mudwings Abilities Panwings have firebreath, but it is a little different than other tribes. Instead of having a seemingly endless supply of fire, they have nitromethane stored in a sac by their windpipe. When the dragon wants to breathe fire, it shoots the liquid out while simultaneously stimulating a spark within their throat. The Panwings usually take 20-30 minutes to regenerate a full amount of fire after full depletion. The nitromethane is eventually discovered to be an additional byproduct of a bacterial colony that resides in their fire sac. The bacteria produce ammonia, which is combined with carbon dioxide to prevent poisoning of the dragon. Their scales, when they curl into a ball, stick outwards, making the Panwings spiky. The scales are also very durable and deflect most physical attacks. Excessive force, fire, frostbreath, and Rainwing venom can damage the scales. Due to their bulky makeup, what they lack in agility and speed is made up with defense and strength. Appearance Panwings are large, and they're often compared to Mudwings. Their scales are usually orange, yellow, or brown, but some Panwings can be red. All Panwing underbellies are a lighter color of their scales. They have large, circular pupils with the most common eye color being brown. Hazel, yellow and green is also common, with the least likely eye color being blue. Their wing webbing usually matches their underbelly, with some odd cases being either lighter or darker than their bellies. Territory The Panwing's territory borders Icewings, Sandwings, Deathwings, Trickwings, Swiftwings(maybe) and Skywings. Some significant landmarks are Scale Point Island, Diamondback River Basin, Mirror Oasis, Zircona Hills, and Clawtip Beach. Scale Point Island The center point of economy in the kingdom. The palace was built on the island, and most trade happens there. Some of the tallest structures reside on Scale Point Island. Most of the saltwater fishing occurs here. Diamondback River Basin Where most of the tribe lives. It is the main freshwater source of the kingdom, and the central agricultural cultivator. Most, if not all, plants and freshwater fish are gathered here. There is a possibility that gold is in the river. One of the main crops they cultivate is the Flame Bush. The flower's petals are a bright red, and the berries and leaves contain ammonia. The ammonia in the plant is used by Panwings to generate the nitromethane. Mirror Oasis A large oasis where the rest of the tribe lives. It is mainly used for trade with the Deathwings and Sandwings. There once was white topaz in and around the lake, but it was snatched up by Icewings, Sandwings and Deathwings. Zircona Hills A big area of hills, with a few deposits of cubic Zircona. One of the main sources of wealth in the kingdom. Clawtip Beach A popular area to visit. A long stretch of beach where oysters and shrimp dwell, despite the attention the sands get. Most tourism occurs here. Government The Panwings currently have a constitutional parliamentary system, with the queen being the excecutive branch, a Parliament being the legislative branch, and the citizens being the judicial. The position of Queen is hereditary, but the members of Parliament are rotated via voting every 12 years. Parliament members cannot be reelected right after their turn, but can go back into office after a 12 year "grace period." Most of the laws protect the citizens from harsh punishments, high taxes, and they grant civil freedom. History Originally, the Panwings were nomadic groups of families wandering between the Sandwings and Icewings. When the Sandwing war of Succession rolled around, Blaze recruited the Panwings as defenders with the promise of territory of their own. The dragons accepted the deal and used their defensive skills to fortify the barrier of the Icewings. When the war was stopped, however, they still wanted the promised territory. The whole tribe went to Thorn and demanded their payment. After negotiations and a few fights, they received their territory. Some time later, a terrible era known as the Smoky Decade plagued the Panwings. A horrible queen known as Queen Marble reigned with an iron fist over the kingdom. She stripped the kingdom of its resources and executed any potential threats with no scruples. After 10 years of her tyrannical rule, the kingdom had enough. All the Panwings rose up and overthrew Marble, killing her and destroying the palace in the process. Afterwards, the Panwings let Marble's heir, Pumice, onto the throne with one demand: that she change the way the government runs. Later that year, she fufilled her promise and wrote the Diamond Declaration: a document that was carved into a literal brick of stone outlining the new parliamentary system that would rise. Today, the governmental system still stands, and the Diamond Declaration is displayed in the castle's main hall. Culture Panwings are very friendly, and are stereotyped similarly to Mudwings. They can turn violent pretty quickly, however, as shown throughout their history. Most of the art is jewelry, sculptures, and woven art. They mainly play percussion, the most popular being steel drums and bongos. Their classic naming system is naming each other after rocks and minerals, or geological patterns. Name examples are, but are not limited to, Obsidian, Gold, Mountain, Quake, Magma. Some of the more creative names could be Peak, Summit, Vulcan, Alpenglow. Shedding of Scales Once a year, Panwings shed their armor. It is very revered, and is celebrated very jubilantly. The new scales push the old scales out, much like losing baby teeth, and the old scales are gathered to use in art and trading. Diseases Defective fire disease: Panwings sometimes contracts a virus that attacks the bacteria living in their fire sac. It targets the bacteria that combines the ammonia with carbon dioxide, which lowers the amount of nitromethane in the sac. It eventually gets filled with ammonia, which poisons the dragon. The cure is to constantly breathe out the buildup as if they were breathing fire until they start flaming again. Rigid Scale Disorder(RSD): Sometimes, Panwings go into a muscular shock when battling, leaving them paralyzed in their curled form. Although they are safe from physical dangers, they are vulnerable to fire, frostbreath, and venom attacks. The longest recorded RSD episode was 2 days, but can fluxuate from a few minutes to hours on end. Significant Members Queen Sandstone: The first Panwing Queen, by popular vote. Died from a malaria epidemic. Queen Marble: The worst known queen in Panwing history. Executed by the rest of the Panwing tribe. Queen Pumice: The queen that changed the way the Panwings were ruled from an absolute monarchy to a constitutional monarchy. Retired at 50, passing the throne down to her daughter Geyser, and died from old age. Queen Shale: The current Queen. Relations Icewings: Close trade partners, even with their isolationism Sandwings: Close trade partners, usually trading food and scales for topaz Skywings: Major trade partners, trading gems, jewelry and scales for gold, meat and rubies Mudwings: Normally not bothered due to distance, but they periodically trade Seawings: No relations Rainwings: No relations Nightwings: No relations Aviwings: No relations Deathwings: Major trade partners, trading almost everything with everything the Deathwings have Driftwings: No relations Mistwings: No relations Swiftwings: Minor trade partners Tempestwings: No relations Trickwings: Moderate trade partners, trading metals and scales for finished goods